Sigils
Sigils are tattoos applied to users who find and break each Sigil's respective trinket. Each Sigil imparts a specific power on the user, ranging from menial powers such as being able to light a fire to complex and powerful abilities that can be used for combat. Sigils seem to compound each other, meaning that if you have two fire Sigils they each become slightly stronger. While many hunters use this to their advantage by only claiming Sigils of similar themes and elements, it is still possible to be a powerful Sigil Hunter without taking advantage of this phenomenon In order to obtain a Sigil, one must find a Sigil Shrine and take the trinket from it. The trinket can then be broken in someones hand to apply the Sigil or be kept to sell to others. The more powerful the Sigil, the more dangerous of a place its shrine is located in, and the more powerful it is. There is also a trinket called a heart trinket, which is the source of power for anyone that uses Sigils. The more powerful the user the better quality of the heart trinket, but removing one kills the person. These heart trinkets can be broken like a normal trinket and increase the power of the user. Lasra Leegrim is currently the only person known to be able to remove these. It is considered impossible for someone with an already developed affinity to use Sigils. Sigils only seem to work for people without any developed affinity, and if someone tries to break a trinket even though they have already trained their arts the trinket will not break. Grafting Using an exploit of a Sigil that was originally meant to sap magical power, people have been able to "graft" a Sigil, taking it from one person and putting it on another. The legend Sigil is still somewhat rare, so there are not that many skilled grafters in Methos Gran. The Sigil appears as a geometric syringe-looking tattoo that is usually placed somewhere on the hands or arms. Since there is such a rarity of grafters, grafting tools have been developed as well so that professionals can graft Sigils even without the grafting Sigil. The tool graftings are cheaper and more abundant than Sigil graftings, but they have a higher chance of failure and take much longer to heal. Classifications There are four known classifications of Sigils. Each subsequent classification indicates the power of the Sigil, more powerful Sigils are in higher classifications. The more powerful the Sigil, the more difficult it is to obtain, as well as the more money it can be sold for. Unrelated to the real classifications, Sigils typically fall into one of three categories, combat Sigils, utiliy sigils, and support sigils. Combat sigils are typically sigils thats main purpose is to harm someone, while utliity sigils typically are incapable of harming someone. Support sigils are typically any sigils that heal or enhance someone or their sigils. Common Common Sigils are the weakest classification of Sigils and are typically used by common people to aid in everyday tasks. An example would be a Sigil that can light a fire, or create a small floating light source. These are the least expensive and most common Sigils found in the country. Hero Hero Sigils are uncommon but useful Sigils. Legend Legend Sigils are rare and powerful Sigils that are mainly used for military purposes. God God Sigils are the strongest Sigils found in Methos Gran. They typically impart powers that can be used in a broader context, instead of just one move.Category:Sigil Hunters Category:Glistan